Alice Reborn
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night Jasper and Mary run away from there village after they were revealed as vampires. They try to escape together but Mary is killed in the escape. Heartbroken Jasper escapes from the village. Years later he returns to the same place only to find out that it has been renamed to a town named Forks and he meets a girl there as well. Only this girl is oddly familiar to Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Reborn

Chapter 1

_This isnt an actual fanfic story. Its an actual story of mine. All I did was change the names of the characters around. Enjoy _

Jasper ran through the streets at night.

He could hear that there was an angry mob somewhere behind him.

'I must get to Mary's house and warn her.' He thought.

Jasper had dark blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

Jasper ran into a house and shut the door after him.

"Mary. Mary are you here?" Jasper called out.

"Jasper is that you?" came a voice.

A young girl came out from the shadows and ran into Jasper.

She had long black hair, pale skin and beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"We have to get out of here Mary." Jasper said.

"What's going on Jasper?" Mary asked.

"The villagers found out that vampires are living in the village and are killing every one of them." Jasper explained. "We have to get out of here before they capture us."

"Who was it that alerted them?" Mary asked.

"James."

Mary's eyes widened. "James. But he's a vampire as well like us. Why would he warn the villagers about us?"

"I don't know why he did it Mary but we have to get out of here."

"We can't go without my family." Mary said.

"It's too late for them now Mary. The villagers caught them and killed them. They were one of the first to be captured. I saw it happen. There was nothing that I could do for them."

"But they are innocent."

"They don't know that or even care if there innocent or not."

Mary sighed. "Alright let's go Jasper."

Jasper opened the door and looked outside to see if anyone was there.

"Come on let's go." Jasper said as he grabbed Mary's hand and ran out the house with her.

Jasper and Mary crept silently through the village.

They stopped now and then whenever they heard a noise.

Mary stood behind him as he looked around the corner.

Mary turned as she heard something behind her.

She didn't have any time to react when a dagger was suddenly plunged through her heart.

Jasper turned back to see Mary falling to the ground with a human smiling down at her.

"No!" Jasper yelled as he jumped onto the human and broke his neck.

Jasper turned back to Mary and kneeled beside her.

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't be sorry Mary." Jasper said. "You're going to be fine."

"Jasper you know better than I do that a wound to the heart is fatal for our kind. Even a small wound." Mary smiled slightly. "I love you." She slowly closed her eyes.

"No." he whispered.

"I think I heard something over here." Came a voice.

Jasper turned towards the noise then back to Mary.

"Good bye my love." He said as he ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

300 years later….

Jasper walked down the road one evening.

It had been years since he had run away from his village and he had returned a few years ago to find that it had completely changed and it was renamed to Forks.

He opened a rusty old gate and walked into a graveyard.

He walked over to a grave and looked down at it.

_'Mary Alice Brandon._

_Daughter of Richard Brandon and Scarlett Brandon_

_Sister to Melody Brandon and Sebastian Brandon_

_Born 1st February 1705 died 5th October 1801_

_May she forever be in our hearts.'_

"Did you know her?" Came a voice behind him.

Jasper jumped and turned to see a girl looking at him from the grave that she was kneeling at.

He gasped when he saw her face.

She had long black hair, olive white skin and beautiful hazel eyes.

'She looks like Mary. Could it be? No that's impossible.'

The girl saw him staring at her and blushed deep red.

"Umm…. Yeah I knew her."

"Oh. But she died nearly three hundred years ago. How is it that you knew her?"

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about her before she passed away several months ago." Jasper lied. "Since then I always come to visit. What about you?"

He looked over at the tombstone.

'Clara Charlotte Brandon

_Wife to Nathan William Brandon_

_Mother to Alice Mary Brandon and Cynthia Maria Brandon._

Born 20th September 1981 died July 15th 2009.''

"Is that your mum?" he asked.

She nodded and looked down.

"Where is your family?" Jasper asked.

She pointed to 2 more tombstones next to her mothers.

"I'm really sorry." Jasper said. "How did they die?"

"Car accident. I was at home at the time when it happened."

"I'm really sorry." Jasper said as he extended his hand to hers. "My name is Jasper Whitlock."

She grabbed hold of it and shook it. "Alice Brandon."

Jasper noticed that his hand was tingling when he touched her hand.

He shook his head and smiled at Alice. "Nice to meet you Alice."

"You as well Jasper. I have to get going now. I hope that we meet again sometime Jasper."

Jasper nodded. "I hope so as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper walked into his house and slammed the door shut behind him.

'That must be Mary's recantation of herself. It explains why Alice looks exactly like Mary. But why has she appeared after 300 years of her death?'

Jasper was jolted out of his thoughts when there was a sudden knock on his door.

He turned and opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw who was standing outside.

He had long black spiky hair, pale white skin and frightening yellow eyes.

"James." He growled.

James smiled. "Hello Jasper it's good to see you again after all these years."

"What are you doing here James?"

"Just visiting an old friend."

"We aren't friends."

"Are you still mad about what happened 300 hundred years ago? You have to get over it Jasper. That was all in the past."

"I can't get over it." Jasper said. "You killed the girl I loved."

"Well that wasn't my fault." James said. "I didn't mean for Mary to get killed."

"But she's still dead and you are leaving."

He was just about to close the door in James's face when he said. "I saw the girl you were talking to today. She's very pretty and she seems very familiar."

Jasper growled again. "Don't you dare hurt Alice."

"Alice is that her name."

Jasper grabbed hold of the collar of James's shirt. "Leave her alone. She's just a human. She has nothing to do with all this."

"Ah but that's where your wrong Jasper." James replied. "I believe that Alice has everything to do between you and me. Why else would she be reincarnated from the flesh and bones of Mary? I believe that she's here for a reason. Usually that's what happens when you've been reincarnated from someone from your past life. She properly has unfinished business and I'm very interested to see what that is."

"I won't let you touch her."

James smiled. "You're going to make it more fun for me then. Good bye old friend." He said as he ran away.

Jasper closed the door when James ran away.

'I have to protect Alice from James. I won't let him hurt her. I hope that she's at the graveyard tomorrow.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Jasper rushed to the graveyard to see Alice sitting in the same spot as yesterday brushing some leaves off of her sister's tombstone.

She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Jasper walking towards her.

Jasper could tell that something was troubling her.

"Fancy meeting you here again." She said.

"Hello Alice."

Alice nodded.

"Is something bothering you?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

Jasper could tell that she was lying.

Alice sighed. "Levi if I told you something you promise not to freak out?"

Jasper nodded.

Alice pulled up her sleeves to show bruises on her arms.

Jasper saw that the bruises resembled fingers.

"What happened to you?"

"Someone attacked me last night at home."

"What did he look like?"

"He had long black spiky hair, pale white skin and his eyes were a scary yellow."

"James!"

"James? Do you know him?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah from a long time ago."

"Why would he attack me?"

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know."

"Jasper I know that you're lying to me. I want the truth. He told me that you were keeping a secret from me. He said that you like me and that's why he came to me. Tell me."

Jasper sighed. "You really want to know?"

Alice nodded.

"Can I make a request also?"

Alice's eyebrows rose. "Yes."

"Don't freak out with what I'm about to tell you alright?"

"Okay?"

"I'm a vampire."

Alice's eyes widened in shock and gasped. "You're a vampire?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes but please don't freak out."

"Do you…. Do you harm humans?"

Jasper shook his head. "No."

"So you won't harm me?"

"Why would I harm you? You're special to me."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean by special?"

Jasper looked at the grave. "How do I explain this? It's tricky." He pointed at Alice's grave. "I knew this girl."

"How? She died over 300 years ago."

"That's how long I've been alive. She was the girl that I loved before she died."

"So where do I come in?"

"You are her recarinated form. This was you in the past."

"You mean I was a vampire before I died?"

Jasper nodded.

"Then why am I not a vampire now?"

"I don't know but James is now after you. He thinks that you have unfinished business here."

"And do I?"

"I don't know. I think that it would be a good idea if you should stay over my house."

Alice nodded. "Very well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Alice followed Jasper into his house and sat on his couch.

"Thank you Jasper."

"You don't have to thank me just yet Alice." Jasper replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jasper went to open it and growled. "Stay back. What are you doing here?"  
"Jasper who is it."

"Ah it seems that you have someone else inside with you Jasper." Came a voice.

"Go away."

"No." James pushed past Jasper and smiled when he saw Alice sitting on the couch. "Ah it's good to see you again my dear Alice."

Jasper stood in front of Alice. "Get out of my house James."

James smiled and shook his head. "No now that I'm here I might as well finish what I started all those years ago."

He grabbed Jasper by the neck and threw him across the room.

He turned back to Alice and smiled at her. "Now we can take care of business."

"Please don't." Alice said. "I haven't done anything to you in the future."

"You may haven't done anything to me in the future but in the past you did."

"What?"

"You betrayed me Mary." He said. "You betrayed me."

"How did I betray you?"

"I was your fiancée and you betrayed me by loving that man. I loved you Mary and you betrayed me. How could you do that when I loved you so much?" He pointed at Jasper. "That is why I must kill you so you will never betray me ever again."

"So that's why you alerted the villagers that there were vampires living in the village." Jasper said.

James nodded.

"But I'm not like that anymore. That was all in the past."

He shook his head. "I don't care. I'm still going to kill you."

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

He turned to Jasper. "Watch as I kill the one that you love once again."

He brought his lips to Alice's neck and ripped it open.

"No!" Jasper screamed.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

James let her go and she fell to the ground.

Jasper growled as he stood. "You're going to pay for that. I'm going to kill you."

"I would like to see that." James chuckled. "Kill me then if you can try."

Jasper ran over to James and punched him on the head but James was quicker.

He dodged the attack and got behind Jasper and tore his hand through his stomach.

Jasper looked down and gasped in pain.

James laughed. "That won't kill you but that must be very painful. It will take a lot of time for it to heal."

Jasper growled again. 'I can't let him reach my heart. I need to tear his head off or tear his heart out. It's tricky but I think that I can do it. I need this to be quick. Right here it goes.'

With lighting speed Jasper jumped onto James and tackled him to the ground but not before James plunged his hand into his right shoulder.

Jasper ignored the pain as he sat on top of James.

"I'm going to kill you, you monster."

"Monster am I?"

Jasper grabbed James's head and tore it off and threw it to the ground.

James's body disintegrated a second later.

Jasper stood and ran over to Alice.

He sighed with relief when he saw that she was still alive.

"You defeated him?" she asked weakly.

Jasper nodded.

"Good. Jasper I love…." her eyes closed.

"No! No Alice you can die. Not this time." His eyes started to water. "No this time I'm going to save you." He grabbed Alice's wrist and bit into it and drank her blood.

Jasper watched as the wounds on Alice's neck closed up and healed itself.

A minute later Alice's eyes opened.

"Am I a vampire like you now?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes it was the only way to save you. Now we can be together forever."

Alice smiled. "I love you Jasper." She said as she kissed him.

"And I love you Alice."

The end.


End file.
